I missed you
by wair-ra
Summary: Erza Knightwalker was curious about her Earthland version, Erza Scarlet. The only way to satisfy this curiosity? Ask the man who spent a majority of his life living in the same world. Edo Jerza.


Erza Knightwalker had spent her entire life believing in one thing;Magic power.

Magic power was what brought smiles upon the people of Edolas, kept things moving and helped her to protect those around her.

Magic power was what sustained them, what kept them alive.

But magic power was limited in her world. The thought that it would one day run out scared her more than anything else in the world, so when the king proposed the idea of never ending power, she knew that he was her savior and she was determined to use all of her own power to make his dream a reality.

That was until, she met her other self. While she was proclaimed as the fearsome "Fairy Hunter" her parallel self took pride in her title of Titania, Queen on the fairies. Erza Scarlett was the most formidable opponent she had ever encountered . How could someone who looked so much like her, someone who had the same voice and strength, be so different?

Perhaps that's why she hated her when they first met? She had been determined to be the one who brought her end. Someone who was blessed with unlimited magic from birth couldn't possibly understand how she felt.

However during their battle on the floating island that held the Exceeds ancient city she came to learn that her other self possesed strength she couldn't even imagine.

 _""You don't need magic to live!"_

Her other self words rang true, even though Edolas had lost every single ounce of magic the people continued to prosper, slowly rebuilding, and Erza realized that through strength wasn't found in magic but in the people.

As days went on Erza Knightwalker began to wonder what life her other self lives in for her to develop that strength. When she wasn't busy in over seeing the reconstruction on the kingdom she would try to imagine her other self. Finally, her curiosity over taking her she decided to find out the truth.

And the only one who could answer her questions, was the man who spent his time in the same world. The man who had pardoned her for her sins. The man who currently held the title of Prince of Edolas.

Gathering herself Erza slowly knocked on the doors of the royal library where the prince had spent a majority of his time. ""Come in" a voice spoke from within and the knight slowly opened the doors.

She saw the blue haired man looking through a large, leather bound book before he looked up. "Captain Knightwalker," he said mildly surprised ""what brings you here?" ""Forgive the intrusion , your majesty." she apologized bowing slightly ""I realize you must be very busy with the reconstruction of the kingdom."

The man shook his head ""No need to apologize." he stated, a small smile on his face, "What brings you here?" The redhead bit her lip, hesitating slightly causing the man in front of her to raise his brow, un use to the commander acting nervous.

""Your Majesty.." she began slowly "You knew the Earthland version of me rather personally, correct?" The man nodded slowly causing her to continue ""Could you, perhaps, tell me a few things about her?"

Silence filled the air and the knight wondered if she perhaps shouldn't have asked. A chuckle broke the silence and she looked at him in surprise ""Forgive me," he said a small smile on his face ""I understand the desire to know more about your other version. While I was on Earth land I would occasionally look into the activities of the Earth land Jellal." he looked out of the window overlooking the kingdom ""Last time I checked he was in jail waiting for a death sentence." he mused and Erza briefly wondered what kind of person this other Jellal might be for such a severe punishment.

The man shook his head before he motioned towards the cushion arm chairs to their sides. Following his lead Erza took a seat, slightly sinking into the soft, velvet cushioned.

After adjusting to his seat Jellal began his story, his eyes holding a distant look as if he was reliving the memories ""I must admit I was rather surprised when I first saw the other version of you. I hadn't yet realized that Earthland held other versions of Edolas's people."

""I kept my distance from her, since I had learned that she had a strained relation with my other self.I went by the name of Mystogan would often cover my face and cast a sleep spell on the members of Fairy Tail whenever I visited since I didn't want her to see my face to avoid hurting her." He explained propping his elbow on the arm rest and leaning against it, Erza nodded her head in understanding.

""She had gone through many hardships apparently, though I don't know the specifics, but she endured. She was brave, strict, and she had a kindness few possess." Jellal eyed her in amusement ""She reminded me of you in several ways."

Knight walker eyes widened at his words and he looked at her a soft smile on his face ""I missed you Erza." He stated simply. Erza lowered her head ""I," she began, feeling her heart clench as the memories resurfaced ""when I heard you had disappeared, I was worried. I cried an entire night, begging, praying that you were alright. But I had faith. Faith that you were out there, somewhere where my eyes could not see. Safe and sound and you would return to the castle. But days turned into weeks than months and before I realized it years had passed. I followed your father thinking his wish would be yours as well. Thinking that once we had ever lasting power I could use it and find you. But…. but I" her voice broke and her body shook.

She hadn't realized until now how much she had missed him. Missed the prince who had always been kind to her even though she was a mere orphan who worked at the castle, dreaming that she could one day become a grand soldier. The young boy who believed in her dream more than anyone ever had.

Slowly she felt something warm sliding down her cheeks and she realized she was crying. How pathetic. A commander crying in front of her superior. She would have kicked herself.

Suddenly she heard the sound of shuffling and before she realized the king had wrapped his arms around her. ""Forgive me," he mumbled softly into her hair ""I didn't mean to worry you so much." He rubbed her back slowly as Erza relaxed into the hug, tears still silently flowing, staining the mans' suit.

""I'm home."


End file.
